Suzuna's Agent
by BAMitsTHEscope
Summary: At the age of 17, Suzuna attends her sister's wedding. Where her life changes forever when she meets a handsome boy at a bar, little did she know that this boy, like many others, had a past. Rated T - Strong Language, Violence.
1. Chapter 1: 私の勇敢なスパイ

Author's Note:  
>This is my first fanfiction, ever! Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes and if you like the idea of the plot. R&amp;R.<p>

**BOLD **- English  
>Not Bold - Japanese<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: My brave spy.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 20:00:41<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sir,<strong>"The boy, no more then 17, growls to his General. "**You wanted to see me?**"  
>"<strong>Ahhh, Agent Moyes! Please have a seat.<strong>"He replies with an unusually happy tone in his old voice.  
>"<strong>Cut the crap! You only ever call me here if you men are too chicken shit to do something, what do you want?<strong>" 'Agent Moyes' yells with venom in his young voice.  
>"<strong>Ahh, Fine. You remember that case you took 3 years ago? The one in Japan?<strong>" The General asks with a questioning tone.  
>"<strong>'Operation Debt', Yeah, what about it?<strong>" The boy replies more confused then anything else.  
>"<strong>Well, it seems 'he' has shown up again. He is a bad man Clive. You need to arrest him.<strong>" The General replies with a sad tone. "**Or you could always kill him, not like anyone else would do it, but I mean, if you too 'chicken shit' to do it yourself-**"  
>"<strong>When do I start?<strong>" He cut of the older man. With a sense of pride in his voice.

"**We found out his eldest daughter is having her wedding here London.**"  
>"<strong>Who would want to marry one of them them?<strong>"  
>"<strong>Apparently him.<strong>" The older man shows the younger one a picture of a handsome blonde haired boy.  
>"<strong>Fuck off!<strong>" The younger man yells with surprise in his voice, "**How the fuck did she score him?**"  
>"<strong>Don't ask me, anyway, we need you to go there and get information about his where abouts. I think the youngest daughter should be your best shot.<strong>"  
>"<strong>Name?<strong>"  
>"<strong>Suzuna Ayuzawa.<strong>"

* * *

><p>PLACE: LONDON PUB, LONDON | TIME: 21:00:00<p>

* * *

><p>"Suzuna Ayuzawa!" A female yelled halfway across the city, "I'm going to make you <em>wish<em> you didn't catch that bouquet!"  
>"Onee-chan calm down!" Suzuna said trying to calm down her younger sister Misaki. "Besides, who would I marry, no one wants me."<br>"That's not true, look around you." The younger girl did as she was told, "These are Takumi's cousins, there is bound to be one guy here that isn't a complete twat. I mean look at that guy who just walked in. Go talk to him." Misaki commanded, trying her best to cheer up her younger sister. Suzuna had recently broken up with her long term boyfriend , Hinata, after she found out he was cheating on her with a women who worked at McDonald's.

"**Hello,**" Suzuna says in broken English to the handsome boy siting at the bar. "**Urrm, My name is Suzuna, I'm the younger sister of the bride.**"  
>"<strong>Ahh, I've heard a lot about you and your sister from Takumi.<strong> My name is David. Nice to meet you" He said with a smile, switching to Japanese, "I plan on moving to Japan, so talking in Japanese will help me Ayuzawa-san."  
>"Ahh! Thank you!" Suzuna stutters, she hasn't stuttered like this since... since... NO! She is over him!<br>"Would you like a drink, Beer, Lager, Wine?" He asked her, pulling out his wallet.  
>"I won't get served, I'm only 17-" She felt someones hand go over her mouth.<br>"Shhh! Yeah, but they don't know that. I'm only 17, but I can still get served." He said, taking his hand off her mouth and pulling a stool up for her.  
>"Oh... well thank you." Not only was he moving to Japan, but he was her age, her mental checklist keeps getting smaller and smaller.<p>

"So, I'm surprised a cute girl like you isn't dancing with a boyfriend on that dance floor. What up?" He asked.  
>"What boyfriend? My last one cheated on me, for someone older." She said with a hint of sadness.<br>"Hu, join the back of the line sister, my girlfriend left me for another women, she said, and I quote, 'You were so bad, I had to re-evaluate my life now that's a break up." He said, with a small smile on his face, Suzuna laughed, then stopped, then her face changed to that of one like a deer in headlights.  
>"I'M SORRY, I didn't mean to- Hu?" She began until she could hear laughter. She looks up, to see David laughing so hard that he may just fall off the stool.<br>"Hahaha, I was only joking, I've never had a girlfriend." The music in the public house suddenly changed to a calm, slow dance song. "May I have this dance with the most beautiful girl in all of England and Japan?"

"Oh, Is she behind me?" She asks as a joke, she looks behind her to see Grandma Usui, dancing with the 20 year old priest, she turns back trying to hold back a giggle. "Yes, Yes you may." She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: どこは勇敢なスパイである？

Author's Note:

**BOLD **- English

Not Bold - Japanese

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Where is the brave spy?<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: HEATHROW AIRPORT | TIME: 08:12:23<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess this is goodbye." The teary eyed brunette says to the boy she loves, they had only known each other for 2 weeks, but she fell for him really quickly.<br>"No, not a goodbye, it's more like a, see you later." He relpies, trying his best to make sure Suzuna doesn't cry. Not over him.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked with hope in her eyes. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, square on the lips. In that moment she didn't care, she didn't care that she was leaving, she didn't care that her family was watching. All she cared about was the boy who was lip locking with her.<p>

When they finally break off, he hands her a slip of paper.  
>"What's this?" She asks when she gets her voice and breath back.<br>"The address to my new house." He replies with a smile. She opens it and gaspes in shock.  
>"Bu...Bu...But, that's-" She starts but is interupted by David.<br>"Operiste your house? Yeah, I looked at piece of paper in your purse, you had your address on it." He said with a all knowing smile.  
>"When will I see you again?" She asks overjoyed that she would see him again.<br>"My plane leaves tomorrow, so anytime after that. You will always be welcome." He said smiling, she reaches and kisses him with all the pashion in her body.  
>"*Cough* *Chough*! Do you mind not snogging my little sister?" Misaki asks with a blush on her face.<p>

"Sorry, Misaki." Suzuna says with a deep blush. "See you later, David"  
>"I love you." He replies as she walks away, away from the boy she loves.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:00:32<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Well?"<strong> The General asked the 17 year old in his office, **"What's the status of 'Operation Ayuzawa'?"  
>"Everything is going as planned, sir. Suzuna thinks that I love her and she will want to go through with a relationship once I get to Japan, but one thing I didn't understand." <strong>The blonde stated.  
><strong>"And what is that?" <strong>The General asked in a monotone voice.  
><strong>"Why we have to drag her into this?"<strong> He asked. He could feel the glares for his commanding officer cutting into his flesh.  
><strong>"Don't tell me! YOU DID NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!"<strong> He yelled at the top of his voice, the General was pissed.  
><strong>"Sir, I haven't fallen in love. I would just like to know."<strong> The boy replied trying to calm down the elderly man.  
><strong>"She is an Ayuzawa, She deserves to feel the pain that her father put on his victims, I don't want to hear another peep out of you boy!"<strong> He gets up from behind his brown, oak desk and presses a button on his intercom. **"Bring someone in to discipline Agent Moyes!"**

* * *

><p>PLACE: AIRCRAFT I132, OVER THE SEA OF JAPAN | TIME: 10:00:32<p>

* * *

><p>"So... Misa-chan, whats the first thing your going to do when we land" Asked Misaki's husband, Usui Takumi.<br>"Look up more about your cousin. David... something." She said with determination, something didn't seem right about him.  
>"Misaki, I don't have a cousin called David."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: 私の勇敢なスパイは誰ですか？

Author's Note:  
><strong>BOLD <strong>- English  
>Not Bold - Japanese<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Who is my brave spy?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Look up more about your cousin. David... something." She said with determination, something didn't seem right about him.<em>  
><em>"Misaki, I don't have a cousin called David."<em>

* * *

><p>PLACE: ?, ? | TIME: ?:?:?<p>

* * *

><p>Gunfire can be heard from a red door, screams come after that, followed by voices, the voices repeat anything <em>THEY <em>said.

_"**Hello, ****Urrm, My name is Suzuna, I'm the younger sister of the bride.**"  
><em>_"I guess this is goodbye."  
><em>_"**Ahh, I've heard a lot about you and your sister from Takumi.** My name is David. Nice to meet you I plan on moving to Japan, so talking in Japanese will help me Ayuzawa-san."  
><em>_"No, not a goodbye, it's more like a, see you later."  
><em>_"Ahh! Thank you!"  
><em>_"What do you mean?"_

"Clive Moyes, soon. Soon we will meet again, for the last time." Said the man in the shadows of the door.

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, SUZUNA'S ROOM | TIME: 22:32:38<p>

* * *

><p>The youngest Ayuzawa was laying in bed, looking at the picture of her and David, outside an English cinema. She loves him, and he loves her. Even if they had only known each other for a few days, she knew she loved him with all her heart, even more then she love Hinata.<p>

*CLANK* The sound of a small pebble hitting her window pulls her out of her musings. As she opens her curtains, she can see _him.  
><em>"DAVID!" She cries with happiness. "It's so great to see you!"  
>"You too!" He cries back as he starts to climb up the vines growing at the back of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, MISAKI'S OLD ROOM | TIME: 22:32:38<p>

* * *

><p>The oldest Ayuzawa was standing one meter away from her wall, looking at the picture of her sister and David, outside an English cinema. Suzuna loves him, but he doesn't love her. She got Takumi to hack into the government database, and they uncovered something that didn't make sense. David doesn't exist, but Clive Moyes does, and Misaki would never forget Moyes.<p>

_"Daddy!" A 5 year old Misaki runs into the living room, tears streaming down her face. "Daddy! There is a strange man in my room-" *BANG* A gunshot could be heard throughout the small two floored house.  
>"Misaki! Take Suzuna and run into the basement and hide in the panic room" Mr. <em>Ayuzawa orders calmly yet firmly.<br>__

__Misaki picks up her two year old sister and runs downstairs into the panic room, down there she finds a boy.  
>"Who are you?!" She asks with venom dripping in her voice.<br>"Hello there, my name is Cl-"__

Misaki is knocked out of her musing by the sound of her sister yelling.  
>"DAVID!" She cries. Misaki starts to run, because what happens next in the story she will never forgive him for.<br>"You too!" She hears him cry back as she gets to Suzuna's door. He is close. She looks around the hallway to find something to help her.

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, SUZUNA'S ROOM | TIME: 22:36:38<p>

* * *

><p>He's here! He's here for me, and nothing was going to get in between them. Misaki smashes through the door holding a metal pole. Maybe she thinks someone was going to hurt her. Now she's going towards the window.<p>

"Hello again, Clive Moyes!" She yells as David gets to the window frame, I don't care who Clive Moyes is, but my David is here for me. Misaki pulls her arm back and smashes the metal poll against David's face.  
>"MISAKI! NO!" I cry with pain in my heart, I pull her away from the window, I can hear David's yell of pain as he falls. *CRASH!*<br>"David!" I yell to his limp body that's on the pavement outside our house, I can feel myself starting to cry. "Oh god, DAVID!" I scream at him.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: 彼は死んだか？

Chapter 4: Is he dead?

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | TIME: 02:00:00<p>

* * *

><p>*BEEP* *BEEP*, Over and over again. That's all she could hear. For the past couple of hours, Misaki had gone home. She was wrong about him. He wouldn't. She wishes her mother was there with her, also her father. Why did she do it? She knew she loved him, and that he loved her. No, She <span>still<span> loves him.  
>"Please, just wake up." Suzuna begged to her boyfriend. Why now?<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | TIME: 10:00:00<p>

* * *

><p><em>"...na ...zuna<em> ...Suzuna!" Suzuna is jolted awoken by her brother-in-law. "Here," Takumi hands her a bacon roll. "You need to eat something sis."  
>"Thanks." She says as she takes it from him.<br>"How are you holding up?" He asks her, even thought he doesn't need to. She looks-  
>"Like shit" She replies. "Why? Why did she do it? My own sister tried to kill my boyfriend..." She can feel the unshed tears in her eyes.<br>"... because, she loves you." He replies, "And, she wants to protect you from anything that may hurt you."  
>"What like crazy sisters with metal polls?" She scoffs, just as she does this, David starts to awaken.<p>

"DAVID!" She cries as she grabs him, but something was different, he didn't hug her back.  
>"I'm sorry to ask this but-?"<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:00:00<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Whats the status of Agent Moyer?" <strong>Asked the old General, this was not his lucky operation, first his best operative questions him and may even be falling in love with his asset, but to top it all off, said agent had been knocked unconscious.

**"Sir, he has awoken, but there is a problem. He-"**

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, WAITING ROOM | TIME 10:20:32<p>

* * *

><p>It has been twenty minutes since her husband went into the room that housed the man she tried to kill. When ever she saw the face that Suzuna had, she remembered why she did it, what happened that day.<p>

__Misaki picks up her two year old sister and runs downstairs into the panic room, down there she finds a boy.  
>"Who are you?!" She asks with venom dripping in her voice.<br>"Hello there, my name is Clive Moyes."  
>"Why are you here?" Misaki asked, "Why are you in my house?"<br>"Well, surely you know what the magnet is?", he replies with a smirk.  
>"Magnet?" Just as she said that, she felt something on her lips, HE WAS KISSING HER!<br>"*Click* Okay, now this is how this is going to work." He said with a smug smile, and a gun to her little sister's head, "Now, where's the safe?"  
>"This way," She answered.<br>__

__On the way to the safe,  
>"So, Misaki, what do you do for fun?"<br>"Not talking to you," He pressed the gun closer to Suzuna's head, "I cook."  
>"Ohhh, very nice. What do you make?"<br>"Oh," She turns around to face Clive, "KNUCKLE SANDWITCH!" She yells as she punches him, on a reflex he fires his gun.  
><em>_

Even thinking about the wound, makes her feel the pain of that day. Clive and his boss left shortly after that. Takumi heard the gunfire from outside and ran in the house after they were gone. He helped her and got her to the hospital. She owes him so much-

"MISAKI! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Suzuna runs out of the house, red from rage and with tears pouring down her face.  
>"WHAT?" For the first time in her life, she was scared of Suzuna, The only thing keeping her safe from her OWN sister was Takumi, who was lifting her by the waste.<br>"IT'S DAVID..."

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:00:30<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sir, he has awoken, but there is a problem. He has lost his memory."<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: さようならモイーズクライヴーさん。

Author Notes:

**'BOLD'** - English.  
>'Not Bold' - Japanese<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Goodbye Mr. Clive Moyer.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, MISKAI'S OLD ROOM | TIME: 15:32:34<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it, Misaki?" Takumi asked his wife, "Who is he?" She then tells him the story, of how she was shot.<br>"Misa, I love you, but you shouldn't have swooped to his low level."  
>"I know." She replied, tears in her eyes. "Hows Suzuna?"<br>"She hasn't left the Hospital since he got there, it's been a week since he woke up. She's trying to make him remember, I don't think he will." He said with a bittersweet smile.  
>"It's all my fault." She says to no one.<br>"No," Takumi replies, trying to give her some comfort. "This may be a good thing."  
>"HOW TAKUMI! HOW COULD THIS BE A GOOD THING!" She snaps getting up from her bed and husband, "SUZUNA HATES ME BECAUSE I ALMOST KILLED ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE TO EVER SHOW HER SOME COMPASSION!" She is crying with everything she has.<br>"Because we can recreate him. Get rid of the side of him that shot you, get rid of his hate" He said with an all knowing knowing smirk.  
>"Maybe your right," She replied walking towards her wall, the wall with everything about the boy named 'Clive Moyes'.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, CAFETERIA | TIME: 10:32:43<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight." He began looking at his 'Girlfriend', "I took you to see <em>Scream 4<em>? I suck at picking movies to watch." He finished with a small laugh, Suzuna replied with a laugh.  
>"Yeah, but, that was the first day we held hands. It was one of the happiest moments of my life." She said with a smile and a small tear in her right eye.<br>"I just wish I could remember that," He said in a low voice.  
>"Me too," She replied.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:33:32<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"So what the plan?" <strong>The younger man asked the General, **"What do we do about Moyes? He's useless without his memory now."  
>"I know," <strong>The older man replied, **"I have sent my best man to 'remove' him from action."** He ended with a evil smirk. **"And while he's at it, he will get rid of the older Ayuzawa."  
><strong>**"Speak of the devil,"** The newest arrival of the agent caused the Younger man to exclaim, **"You think you can do it?"  
>"Yeah, don't question my abilities private, I'm a higher rank than you, remember that!" <strong>The 20 year old agent replied.

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 19:32:43<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Suzuna asked the boy now laying in his bed, "I can stay if you want."<br>"I do want, but you need to sleep on something other then me or the plastic chairs," He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Now go, get some rest." He said with a smile.  
>"Okay," she replied reluctantly, "Goodnight."<br>"Oh, and one more thing," David says before she can leave, "Don't blame your sister for this," She goes to complain, "No buts!"  
>"Fine, goodnight my love." She says as she leaves the room.<br>"Night." He replies, and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:30:24<p>

* * *

><p>A man in a lab-coat walks through the door, while the occupant is asleep.<br>**"Goodbye, Mr Moyes."** He says before placing a pillow over the boys face, as she starts to smother him.  
>"MUUUM, MUUUUUUM!" The boy tries to yell out but can't as he feels himself start to asphyxiate, he goes limp. The heart monitor displays a constant *Beep*, and the man gives an evil chesty chuckle.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: どのようにスパイを殺すために。

Author's Notes:

**"BOLD" **- English.

"Not Bold" - Japanese.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: How to kill a spy.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:30:24<p>

* * *

><p><em>A man in a lab-coat walks through the door, while the occupant is asleep.<em>  
><em><strong>"Goodbye, Mr Moyes."<strong> He says before placing a pillow over the boys face, as she starts to smother him._  
><em>"MUUUM, MUUUUUUM!" The boy tries to yell out but can't as he feels himself start to asphyxiate, he goes limp. The heart monitor displays a constant *Beep*, and the man gives an evil chesty chuckle.<br>_

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, HALLWAY TO ROOM 133 | 22:31:32<p>

* * *

><p>Suzuna watched as a man in a lab-coat ran out of Room 133, She had been sitting in the hallway for an hour. She never leaves him alone. She then saw a group of nurses run towards Room 133. She starts to panic and run towards the room. As she gets closer she can start to hear the constant beep of a stopped heart, and her heart stopped too.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:31:46<p>

* * *

><p>When Suzuna got past the nurses she sees something that kills her. David's heart monitor, a constant line.<br>"DAVID!" She cries, tears already flooding, she drops to the floor. "Please, David, please don't be dead."

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:30:24<p>

* * *

><p>David awakens to the sound of a man walking through the door.<br>**"Goodbye, Mr Moyes."** He says before placing a pillow over the David's face, as he starts to smother him.  
>"MUUUM, MUUUUUUM!" The David tries to yell out but can't as he feels himself start to asphyxiate, so he does the only thing he can do. David takes of the clip on his finger, cutting the connect to the heart beat monitor, then going limp, stopping breathing, and listens.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:31:46<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Suzuna got past the nurses she sees something that kills her. David's heart monitor, a constant line.<em>  
><em>"DAVID!" She cries, tears already flooding, she drops to the floor. "Please, David, please don't be dead."<em>

"Okay," David replies, putting his hand on her head.  
>"David?" Suzuna looks up with teary eyes, "DAVID!" She yells as she pins him to his bed, smothering him in kisses,<p>

"What happened David?" Suzuna asks when she calms down.  
>"Someone came in here and tried to smother me in my sleep, so I took off my clip and played dead," He says with a matter of fact like smile, "But, I don't know <em>how<em> I knew about that trick."

* * *

><p>PLACE: HOTEL ROOM, TOKYO | 08:47:32<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sir," <strong>The MI5 agent says to his phone,** "I killed hi-"** He was interrupted by the TV, the news was showing.  
>"Last night, at around, 10:30 PM, an unknown man walked into the hospital room of 'David Walker' and attempted to suffocate him with a feather pillow. Luckily, Mr Walker out smarted the suspect, police are keeping all other details to themselves."<br>**"Killed who? Hie who is Hie?"** The grumpy old man on the other end of the phone asked.  
><strong>"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"<strong> The agent yelled at the TV.  
><strong>"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" <strong>The livid old man yelled.

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 10:32:43<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki walked into the room, with Takumi's hand around her waist, wearing a upset frown on her face. Upset because she knew what would happen next. Suzuna perked up when she heard someone come in, but grabbed David protectively<br>"Hey, Suzuna. Let's let these two have a bit of a chat." Takumi said as he took Suzuna's arm and directed her outside.  
>"... Fine." She replied with a huff, "But if that bitch hurts my David-"<br>"She won't." David said with a matter of fact like tone in his voice.

With Suzuna and Takumi out of the room, they created an awkward atmosphere. Misaki knew what she need to say, but didn't know how. And for David this was the 'first' time meeting her.  
>"So David listen-" She started, before feeling him grab her.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: エージェント碓氷美咲

Author notes:

**"BOLD" **- English

"Not Bold" - Japanese

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Agent Misaki Usui.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 10:32:43<p>

* * *

><p><em>With Suzuna and Takumi out of the room, they created an awkward atmosphere. Misaki knew what she need to say, but didn't know how. And for David this was the 'first' time meeting her.<br>__"So David listen-" She started, before feeling him grab her._

"Misaki, don't." He said hugging her, "I forgave you when Suzuna told me about your parent's, how they left. You were just trying to look after the last of your family."  
>"T-T-T-Thank you," Misaki replied with tears in her eyes, "But, I don't think I forgive you."<br>"For what?" He asks genuinely confused, "What did I do?"  
>"You shot me."<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | 16:32:47<p>

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since David was released from hospital. Suzuna made sure that he didn't move a finger, so she made him move in and sleep on their couch. Misaki and Suzuna's relationship got better, but was still rocky.<p>

Misaki was still staying at the Ayuzawa House, while Takumi was at his apartment, they were looking for a place where they could live together, alone. They never had any alone time, Misaki was always busy. No one but David knows what she is busy with.

Misaki had explained what happened the day he shot her, and he had decided to help her get revenge. David's memory was fussy at best, but he still recognized the man who climbed through her window that day. He was David's General. They worked out that he worked for MI5, and that they were responsible for his attack. They wanted to get rid of all evidence of him. But why?

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | 21:30:05<p>

* * *

><p>"Misaki," The man in the shadows says in a hushed voice, "You're so close, figure it out."<br>"Dear," A women walks towards the man, "There is nothing we can do for them, they must do it themselves."  
>"I know," He replies.<p>

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | 23:32:56<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Private Sig!"<strong> The old man yelled from his office, **"Delete and burn all files on Agent Moyar."  
>"Yes sir," <strong>He replied, **"But, what about the man himself?"** He asks.  
><strong>"He will<strong> **come."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | 23:32:59<p>

* * *

><p>"David, goodnight, love you!" Suzuna says with glee, kissing her boyfriend.<br>"Sweet dreams, babe!" He calls to her as she walks up the stairs.  
>"Wait, half an hour, then we will go." Misaki says to David, in a low whisper.<p>

The plan is as follows, David will sneak into the MI5 Base in Tokyo, while Misaki will be in the van outside, ready to receive the files he will send to her on his phone. From this they can find out whats going on, and why he was sent there.

* * *

><p>PLACE: MI5 BASE, TOKYO | 00:10:32<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Saki, I'm in the building." David said to the ear piece on his head. His had downloaded a layout of the building and learnt it off by heart. Misaki was in the van watching him from the cameras inside the building.<p>

**"Hey! You not allowed in here!"** A man in a black suit, yells to David as he walks to a corridor, three other men follow him, take out their guns and air, but before they could shoot him, he throws two kitchen knifes at the men, then runs up a wall to dodge a bullet coming towards his stomach, in midair he throws another kitchen knife into the last guards eye and into his brain.  
>"How the fuck did Iyou do that?" Both Misaki and David ask at the same time. How did he do it? All he could guess was that it was a side-effect of his old training.

After the little 'Hiccup' in their operation, he begins to run towards the server room. Once inside, he looks for the operation server, and starts to download and send the files to Misaki. Once done, he climbs through the air-vents and gets out.

* * *

><p>PLACE: OUTSIDE MI5 BASE, TOKYO<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saki." He says once he gets into the Van, only to see her with the look of seeing ghosts, "What's the matter?" He asks, She just replies by pointing towards the screen to see something that could make a vampire's blood run cold.<p>

'Operation: Agent Collection  
>Objective: Find new agents<br>Conclusion: Requited Agent Moyes  
>Casualties: Mr. J. Moyes, Mrs. T. Moyes,<br>Reasons: Got in the way of objective.  
>Mission Status: COMPLETE.'<p>

"They killed my parents when they tried to requite me..." Was all David could say.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Author Notes:

I have decided to scrap the idea of naming the chapters.  
>This will be the last chapter till Friday night.<br>**"BOLD" **- English.  
>"Not Bold" - Japanese.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.5: How they got him.<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki clicked on a file named " " and start reading.<p>

* * *

><p>DATE: 43/1999 | TIME: 10:32:44 | PLACE: NORWICH CASTLE, NORWICH, ENGLAND.

* * *

><p><strong>"Daddy!" <strong>The young blonde hair cries with glee, **"Look, it's my birthday cake!"** It was Clive Moyar's third birthday, His parents took him out to the local museum, Norwich Castle.  
><strong>"I know, Clive."<strong> His father replied, with a never ending smile.  
><strong>"Clive, Here let me cut the cake for you." <strong>His mother said, wearing the same smile.

They ate the cake and looked at all the exhibits. Until...  
><strong>"Daddy, who are they?" <strong>Clive asked his father as a group of men walked towards him.  
><strong>"Excuse me, is this Clive Moyar?"<strong> On of the men asked.  
><strong>"Yes, he is my son." <strong>His mother responded.  
><strong>"Good." <strong>Before proceeding to pull out a revolver and shooting his mother and father.  
><strong>"Mummy!, Daddy!" <strong>Clive cried, until he heard another gun go off as he falls to the falls to the floor.


End file.
